Trouble in paradise
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood . Ray always knew that his boyfriend wasn't like the others out there but he loves him none the less. However can their powerful relationship continue to stand when a mistake threatens to tear them apart for good? Can they make amends or will they forever lose each other? Warning: Yaoi, Smut scene, Non-con bestiality scene and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

AN:

I can't believe I am doing this. I am so very much against actual animal fucking but after ending up finding one story by accident thinking that it was a werewolf story when I clicked on it now it won't leave my head. So here's my GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD FILTHY FUCKING STORY! Story.

Yes it is non-con so if you're sensitive to that please do not continue.

I feel like I'm destroying the ship this way and I HATE IT! I'll try to save it during this story.

I feel so ashamed and disgusted mainly on the one scene but here I go.

This is your last chance to turn back if things in this story disturb you as much as it does me.

-No name. None of my nicknames will be tainted from this horrible story. Or we'll one scene of this story at least.

Ray knew that his boyfriend wasn't like others as he was always thinking of things differently. He can't count the amount of times Ryan's wanted to try to do something sexually new with him. He has had times he wanted to turn the other down but he in the end decides to agree.

But it's not like what they do is going to kill him or anything as it's just some bondage and dress up and such.

After all he had never felt threatened, terrified, in danger or even unloved whenever they did experiments. He also loves how Ryan likes to cuddle and smother him with praise and love afterwards.

However one day Ryan grabbed him from behind though he knew it was him who was kidnapping him as the hand smelled of wood and rain.

He follows the other then he is suddenly he is stripped naked in Ryan's home and tied to a table with his arms and legs tied to the legs. His vision becomes blocked by a blindfold. "Ryan." He begins. "What are you doing?"

"Something new." Ryan hums.

"Is this a kidnap kink or something?" Ray asks in a frown.

"Nope. A little something different." Ryan says then he whistles which is followed by the sound of claws coming over confusing Ray. "Did you know that they can be specially trained and that you can't rent them for a day?" He says then Rays eyes widen under the blindfold when he hears a bark.

"Fuck. Ryan you're not serious." Ray says suddenly feeling scared.

"It's just a small test." Ryan says then he snaps his fingers with a slight whistle.

"Ryan no its not-" Ray is cut off with a gasp as the dog suddenly mounts him from behind putting its paws around his hips and humping his ass. He can feel the dogs cock poking at his ass but not yet going in. He tries to move away trying to find the words to stop this but when he opens his mouth to speak the dog thrusts inside of him. He clenches his teeth as the dog roughly fucks him more than any human would dare to as it uses him. He usually likes his sex a little on the rough side but not like this. His bottom lip becomes bit by his teeth breaking skin as his eyes water with tears. "Make it stop." He whimpers but it seems that it was too quiet for Ryan to hear. He whimpers trying to not cry as he feels humiliated enough already by having a dog fuck him. He then develops a feeling that stings a whole lot more than the humiliation of having a dog fuck him... Betrayal... He feels a strong feeling of having been betrayed. He finally feels the swell of the dogs knot and feels relief that it'll be over soon.

Finally after what is too long for Ray the dog cums inside of him.

The moment the dog can it hops off and Ray hears it sit somewhere.

"Untie me." Ray says managing to keep his voice from cracking.

"He can do a second round soon." Ryan offers with a purr with a held back emotion that Ray couldn't identify. "Did it not feel good?"

"Fucking untie me." Ray snaps and Ryan does so without another word. He gets his arms and legs free then once Ryan unites the knot on the fabric blindfold he spins around slapping the other as hard as he could.

Ryan's head snaps to the side at this as he freezes in shock.

The blindfold falls from his hands to the floor.

Ray manages to grab his pants and boxers as he runs off out of the house. He throws on the two out of three article of clothing he grabbed not really caring about his shirt. He slips his shoes on and is running off gone before Ryan could even hurry over to the front lobby. He lets the tears run down his face as he just runs not really having a destination in mind. "I know he likes to experiment but he's gone too far!" He sobs to himself. He eventually has to slow down to catch his breath but his sobs make it harder for him to do so. He collapses there leaning against a wall as a sobbing mess. He eventually manages to stop crying and realizes that his phone is ringing... Playing the Bad romance by lady gaga song... Ryan's ringtone. He wishes that his cellphone fell out of his pocket at Ryan's place. He pulls it out with a shaky hand and notices that Ryan has called no less than four times in a row. He ignores the call stuffing his phone into his pocket then he gets up. He shakily gets up then heads off managing to walk all the way to his own place. He puts his phone on the coffee table then he grabs a piece of paper and begins writing. He knows that he needs to hurry right now.

With that done he heads further into his place wanting to be as fast as possible.

He decides to take a quick shower first to try to wash away what happened.

...

Ryan comes to a stop outside of Rays place. He hurried out locking the door then hurries to head inside. He had tried calling and texting Ray about how sorry he was and that Ray should have actually spoken up to tell him that he was serious about stopping it... But no response... So he drove around finding nothing only to head to Rays house. He uses the spare key he was given and enters. He finds Rays cell on the table making him glad that the other had made it home. "Ray?" He calls still looking. "Ray hey come on. I'm sorry. I won't do something like that again." He frowns when he receives no answer. "I was just curious and I thought that since you liked it rough then you'd like it. To be honest though it was hard to watch the dog take you. I wanted to kill it for taking you. But I held back because I wasn't sure if you'd actually enjoy it. I wanted you to feel pleasured." He had thrown the dog outside and he did tell the person to pick up the dog as he was done before leaving. "I promise nothing like that anymore." He pauses when his cell vibrates and he looks at whose calling to see Geoff.

You do not intentionally miss a call from him so he answers.

"Geoff I'm busy I-"

"What the hell is going on Ryan?" Geoff asks cutting Ryan off.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asks wondering if Ray told Geoff what had happened.

"Why did I suddenly get this news that Rays taking time off work without a giving any of us a reason?" Geoff questions and that makes Ryan tense.

"I'm trying to fix it!" Ryan almost winces when his voice cracks and Geoff goes quiet for a few moments.

"Ryan? You okay? What happened?" Geoff asks as he's never heard Ryan's voice sound so distraught like that.

"I screwed up and that's all you need to know." Ryan tells him. "Just leave it right now. I'm gonna fix it."

"If you say so but we are here for the both of you." Geoff reminds him.

"Yeah." Ryan isn't sure that they'll forgive him if he explained himself. "I gotta go."

"Good luck." Geoff responds and they hang up.

Ryan stuffs his phone in his pocket and he continues his search until he comes up to the kitchen. He notices something taped to the fridge. He takes a look and sees that it's a note so he decides to read it out loud. "Dear whoever this may concern. If you cannot find me I am simply out elsewhere. Not sure when I'll be back and I can't tell anyone where I'm going. Just leave it there. Please. Ray." His eyes widen and he hurries to the bedroom to see it's a little messier than normal with draws open as if he was in a hurry. He also notices the duffle bag usually tucked away in a corner is missing. "No. Oh no no no no. Fuck no." He hurries out making sure to lock the apartment and he races off hoping that he can figure out where Ray went. He begins sorting through Rays friends that he knows in his head but he frowns as none of them are a kind of place Ray would go to get away like this.

They'd have called Ryan or have hunted him down by now if Ray went to them.

Ryan make sit back to his car and he sighs slumping against his car as tears run down his face. "No. This can't be happening." He brings a hand up to muffle his sobs and he slides down his car until he's sitting leaning against it. He closes his eyes trying to imagine Ray happy but the images of Ray upset or angry try to take over. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He sobs to himself slightly curling up until he calms down. He sniffles and wipes his eyes before getting up and climbing in his car. He has decided that he'll drive around for a bit and hope for the best. He has to find Ray he just has to!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Ray finishes up putting the just cleaned clothes up on the line.

"Thank you for doing that this evening." A slightly older than Ray woman says as she seems to be in her mid thirties.

"No problem..." Ray responds with a sigh in his tone.

"Look." The woman says placing a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happened we can talk. Tomorrow. When you're more in reality and not your own head. Okay?"

Ray nods silently and the two head inside the different home to figure out sleeping arraignments. He settles down on the spare mattress with a quilt to cover him and a comfy unused pillow. He snuggles under it closing his eyes hoping for sleep. He ends up drifting off but he hears multiple barking all around him making him start to panic. "No! No get away!" He backs up and he shuts his eyes tightly when a dog each starts humping his leg. "No! Get off!" His eyes snap open in the waking world in a cold sweat. He sits up panting slightly but he manages to calm his breath down. He removes he quilt then gets up changing into a change of clothes in the duffle bag he brought.

Now changed he heads off trying to find his friend.

He finds her in the area next door in the home mixing something in a cauldron. He approaches and glances down seeing some green liquid. "What are you making?" He asks glancing to his friend.

"A potion. It is for a a chipped tooth." His friend explains.

"I see." Ray glances around. "Is there anything I can do that'll get my thoughts off of what happened?"

His friend stops stirring and looks at him. "We need to talk." She says and he looks to her with wide eyes. "Come." She leads them to her bed where they settle down sitting side by side. "You're like a brother to me. One of the only few people I'll ever allow close to me." She reminds him. "So please tell me what happened. We need to talk about it like it or not Ray."

Ray sighs hanging his head and proceeds to tell her everything about what happened as tear fall down his cheeks.

...

It's been almost two weeks and Ryan has skipped work in favour of trying to find Ray.

The others have tried to leave it alone but they worry about what's going on and are especially worried that Ray isn't answering his phone. They want to know but it might mean delving a bit too far into the twos personal life that the two might not be comfortable with.

Ryan lays in his bed as he just got home and it's three am with his alarm set for seven am. He grabs the t-shirt that Ray left behind that fateful day and he clutches it to his chest. He also does his best to take in the beautiful baked pastry smell coming from the shirt that can only be described as Ray. He cries to himself wishing that he could at least talk to Ray but the other is gone right now and he fears that when Ray comes back he'll have forgotten all about him... Afraid that Ray will have moved on from him and that he'll start dating someone else... He knows that one of Rays friends named Tina has been waiting for them to break up and would swoop in the moment she hears that it they aren't together anymore. He doesn't want to lose his precious Ray. He cries himself to sleep as he's done for the entire two weeks. He awakens five minutes before the alarm and decides to get up anyways. He leaves the shirt on the bed turning off he alarm and he gets dressed. He get a drink of water before grabbing what he needs then heading out for a walk. He looks around hoping for anything and he turns swearing that he sees something purple but it's a blonde in a purple quarter sleeves shirt. He is about to turn around when he slightly bumps into someone. "Oh sorry about that." He says then their eyes meet.

This woman has light blonde hair that is almost platinum, emerald eyes, a mahogany cloak with a Dracula like raised collar, knee high boots with no heel, black leggings and a Wiccan dress that's black with slightly dark blue Wiccan symbols falling all over it. He hair is pulled into a bun and her eyes narrow. "Are you Ryan?"

"Yes why?" Ryan asks as hope sparks within him.

"You're lucky that I'm not turning you into a toad." The woman says with held back anger. "Especially after what you did to poor innocent Ray."

Ryan perks up completely. "You know Ray? Where is he? Please. I need to talk to him."

"And what to hurt him some more!?" The woman snaps.

"No. Miss... Uh..." Ryan is about to continue with what he was saying when the woman interrupts him.

"Juvia."

"Juvia. I want to set things right. I don't want to lose him. I've been a crappy boyfriend but please let me see him and at least tell him all that I need to tell him. If he still wishes to be apart then as much as it'd break my heart I'll respect that. I can only ask for so much forgiveness for what I've done."

Juvia stares at Ryan for a long moment before sighing. "Fine but I'm watching you."

"Oh thank you." Ryan follows her and they head into the forest going off of the path. He however finds them to come to a stop in a random spot.

"Wait here." Juvia heads on ahead then comes back moments later. "Okay. Come." She leads him to a clearing where there is two large trees facing each other on opposite ends and one has been turned into a home. "You may speak through the door."

"Thank you." Ryan heads to the door and stops just outside of it. He feels Juvias gaze but tries to ignore it. "Ray?" He asks but is met with silence. "Ray I just need you to listen at the very least." He chooses his words carefully in case the word want will be seen as bad like he is trying to make Ray do something again in Rays mind. He lowers his head. "I'm not the perfect boyfriend nor am I someone that is always the best. I do things that make me seem insane and I guess in a way I must be insane." He begins. "I didn't want to hurt you." His voice cracks a little at this and he rests his hands and forehead against the door closing his eyes. "But I messed up. I ended up hurting you. I just didn't really hear you say no so I thought you liked it. But if I'm honest... I hated the thought that it might be true... I only did nothing because I want you to be happy and to feel good... I stood there and used every part of control to not kill it... I would have ripped it off or found a way to stop it if I had just known." He hardly notices a tear falling down his face. "You're a perfect person and I'm a screw up. I don't deserve you at all. Especially after what happened. I suppose I never did deserve such a wonderful creature like you. But I wish I did because you're just so perfect. That's all. Now I'm not asking for forgiveness for my screw ups. I don't even think that I deserve forgiveness." He turns around opening his eyes almost half way then slides down the door to sit in front of it but leaning against it. He blinks after a moment as he hears a few sobs. He turns to the door with a heavy breath then lays to top of the side of his head against it as well as putting a hand on the door again. He wishes that he could wipe away all of Rays tears and make up for the mistake he made.

Meanwhile Ray is sitting kind of like Ryan but more curled up and silently crying though a few sobs had managed to escape then he blinks in surprise when he hears a sound. He had been listening and now he can't believe what he's hearing... He's hearing sobs... He's hearing Ryan cry for the first time ever in his time even knowing the other.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything especially when it comes to forgiving me." Ryan says not holding back the sobs in his voice. "But I just want to say that I love you Ray. I love you so much that the world could not comprehend. Though I will walk away if you want me to." He tries to keep his voice from cracking anymore than it already is to try to not guilt trip Ray into coming back to him. "I'll even leave completely if you tell me to. I promise that if you can't forgive me then I really will leave you alone. I'll let you find happiness elsewhere."

Ray swallows harshly as a moment or two of crying from them both is there then he shakily and quietly speaks but only manages to get one word out. "Ryan."

"What is it?" Ryan asks and sniffles after.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Ray falls silent and he reminds himself that Ryan was not physically the one that raped him but it was an experiment that lead to something else doing so. "I can't." His own voice breaks and he pauses to swallow the lump in his throat. "I can't believe you'd do something like that!" He sobs out and he swears he can see Ryan wince.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am. And I swear that I'll never do anything like that again." Ryan tells him. "Even if it pains me to be away from you. I'll wait for you if you so wish. I wanted to tell you all of this and so now tell me... Please... Just tell me what it is that you want. Do you wish for me to stay or to leave?" He knows that this is a hard thing to do and he expects Ray to tell him to leave for good which makes more tears run down his face. "And I won't blame you because I was a shitty person doing something like that especially to you." He feels that a part of him actually wants Ray to tell him off and to say that he never wants to see him again. He feels that maybe it'd be for the best so he doesn't hurt him again.

Ray sits there staring at his knees then finally he shakily gets up. He turns and reaches for the door but stops and pulls his hand away. He stares at it for a moment thinking before taking a deep breath and shakily opening it.

Ryan leaps to his feet as he almost falls backwards then he turns to Ray seeing the other crying but not looking right at him.

Ray wipes one of his eyes with the back of his hand but it does nothing against his tears and he sniffles.

Ryan so badly obviously wants to hug Ray but he holds himself back to let Ray make a choice on what will happen now.

Ray takes a shaky breath then looks at Ryan's face and takes in the others crying face. He can tell that Ryan is holding himself back until Ray tells him one way or another. He's left with a choice that only he can make. His eyes flicked down as he thinks for a moment his eyes flickering side to side for that moment then he finally speaks. "One chance." He says making Ryan blink in surprise. "You have one chance to prove that you care enough to not let something like that happen again." He says and Ryan nods.

"That's all I need." Ryan tells him. "But I need something from you."

"What?" Ray asks glancing away.

"I need you to promise that no matter what you'll always tell me if you don't like or don't want something. Even if you have to shout it at me." Ryan says and Rays wet eyes blink. "Please."

Ray looks to Ryan and he watches him for a few moments then he moves forward hugging him. He buries his face into the others chest as he does this.

Ryan blinks in surprise and Rays shoulders shake as he cries to him. He smiles gently and returns the hug, slightly hunching over Ray as if to shield him from the world as they hug, letting himself cry as well.

Ray feels a little surprised that Ryan is actually literally crying to him; he felt one of his tears hit the back of his neck just above his shirt collar before he hears the sobs. He closes his eyes and feels a little better.

Juvia watches them then glances away to her right looking up at the sky. "Well. Maybe he'll be a keeper after all." She says to herself.

The two head to Rays house after Ray got his stuff along with having a quick talk with Juvia and are now laying on the couch.

Ryan wraps an arm around Rays waist from behind and Ray tenses causing Ryan to stop. He pulls his arms away ready to shift away as well.

Ray blinks and slightly glances back to Ryan who watches him with a worried gaze. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them focusing on Ryan. "I'm okay." He assures him.

"You're still tense." Ryan responds.

"Then relax me." Ray counters.

"As you wish." Ryan responds and he reaches over beginning to do the small massages on Rays sides knowing that the other enjoys that as well as that he likes a massage between the shoulder blades.

Ray moans softly. "Damn it Ryan. Getting me all worked up with your magic hands." He hisses.

"Would you like me to stop?" Ryan asks and Ray shakes his head so he keeps going. He moves one hand and gently brushes Rays slowly growing erection. He stops and keeps his eyes on Ray then he slowly strips off Rays pants before he wraps a hand around his cock giving him time to say no. He begins to pump it pulling more moans from the other and he continues with this giving loving gently strokes.

Ray bucks his hips against Ryan's hand with soft moans. He feels like Ryan's hands were meant to play with him as they seem to be able brush in the right spots just right. He can't get enough of Ryan and he snuggles against him the best he can closing his eyes softly.

"Ray." Ryan's gentle voice says by his ear. "Look at me."

Ray opens his eyes and turns enough to look at the other. He can tell the other is scared that he'll think he's back in that horrible moment if he closes his eyes. He leans in and places a gentle kiss on the edge of the others mouth.

Ryan smiles softly and he continues to give Ray a wonderful handjob making Ray start to pant a little.

Ray must admit that Ryan treating him like a delicate flower that he doesn't want to ruin its beauty makes him feel special. He finds it nice that Ryan is ready to stop the moment Ray asks him to and how he watches for signs of discomfort. He finds himself smiling and he continues to let out soft moans as he enjoys what the other is doing. He feels his release approaching much too soon. "I'm gonna..." H expands to the other who licks his ear.

"Then cum." Ryan encourages gently squeezing Rays erection getting a slightly louder moan then he's coming. He rubs him gently as he milks the organism from him then he pulls away once the other is done. "You're beautiful." He kisses the back of Rays neck. He tries to ignore his painfully throbbing cock in his pants as right now he makes no move to pleasure himself.

But Ray had felt it so he knew the other is hard. He does appreciate that Ryan is trying to make this more a time for him instead of for even the both of them. He shifts and gets up with Ryan following his silent command until they are in a new position. He is straddling the other while also laying against him with Ryan gently playing with his hair. He grinds a little down onto his boyfriends erection pulling a moan from him.

Ryan's hands come to rest upon Rays hips gently. "You don't have to do anything." He assures him. "It's okay."

"But you're hard." Ray counters.

Ryan raises a hand and gently brushes it against the ravens cheek. "It's okay. This is just for you time."

Ray blinks at this then he smiles. "Well then I should let myself enjoy this time." He says and he moves sitting up so his ass is pressed against Ryan's erection.

"Ray." Ryan says softly in a husky tone as his eyes fall to half open.

Ray can tell that though lust is taking over Ryan is still trying to hold himself back to let it be all about Ray not himself.

"Hush." Ray tells him. "I want to do this he reaches back and manages to undo Ryan's pants only to take them off enough to bunch up at his knees. He does the same with Ryan's boxers and the others impressive erection springs up slapping him in the ass. He feels his cock hardening as he's reminded of how perfect of a cock Ryan has for him that always seems to fit perfectly. He meets Ryan's half open eyes with his own. He then spits into his hand only to rub it on Ryan's cock as a form of lube. He raises himself to above Ryan's erection.

"Ray you didn't even prepare yourself." Ryan says worriedly.

"It's okay. Let me do this." Ray responds then he sinks down onto Ryan's cock moaning at the stretch.

Ryan keeps a grip on Rays hips as the other sinks down on him. He keeps Ray from going to fast and getting hurt then he holds Ray still when he is fully inside of the raven. He watches Rays face not wanting to miss any signs that Ray might not want this just yet.

Ray finally tries to lift his hips and Ryan lets him. He raises then falls back onto the others erection causing them both to moan. He continues this going at a slightly slow but loving pace.

In a way that you'd expect how two people making love would move.

Ryan bucks up slightly causing him to meet Rays thrust pulling even more moans from him. He suddenly feels a hand on his lower stomach and the message is clear.

Stay still.

So he lets himself settle completely on the couch again as he lets Ray have full control. But he watches for any signs that Ray wishes to stop.

Ray picks up the pace riding Ryan a little faster as their moans mix together in the air.

Their world narrows down to just them as everything else blurs away. They could have an audience and neither of them would actually notice.

Ray continues to pick up speed and almost shouts in pure pleasure when he feels Ryan's erection press against his prostate. He finally starts moving a little rougher as he rides Ryan so well that Ryan feels like putty in his raven lovers hands. He finds that he wishes this moment could last forever since it's the one he loves that hes doing it with this time but as his climax approaches he finds he wants Ryan's cum. He wants Ryan to cum inside of him claiming him as his own again after he was claimed by another. He leans down still moving and slightly lays on Ryan with his own erection trapped between them. He shares a kiss with the other that has no tongue though it wasn't really needed. He pulls away to pant against Ryan's lips. "Close."

"Me too." Ryan responds his hands gently sliding around on Rays body and their gazes have not yet been broken away from each other. "How do you want it?"

"Inside! Cum inside!" Ray pleads as his thrusts become messy and less coordinated the closer he gets to climax.

"As you wish." Ryan kisses him and they tilt their heads letting their eyes close as their tongues meet each other.

Their tongues dance in a heated dance of passion with neither of them barreling for dominance nor trying to take control of the kiss. They make out until they pull away gasping for air.

"RYAN!" Ray calls out in pleasure with his breath ghosting over Ryan's lips. He cums on their chests and stomachs.

"Oh Ray. My beautiful Ray." Ryan moans back and with Ray sitting completely on his erection he cums inside of the other.

They collapse onto each other rocking for a few last times before stopping and trying to catch their breaths. They come down from their orgasmic high then Ryan pecks a gentle kiss against Rays lips that doesn't last long. "Rest my love. I love you."

"I love you too." Ray says then he drifts off to sleep with Ryan holding him keeping him safe from any nightmares trying to plague his mind.

...

The others were extremely happy to see the two come into work together holding hands too and that they are happy again. They also notice Ryan has been doing quite a bit as if trying to give an apology for whatever happened.

He's practically spoiling Ray rotten at this point as he even killed Geoff who was on his team when he tried to kill Ray on the opposing team while he was healing. He didn't care what the others thought as he obviously would do everything in his power to get Ray what he wants.

Though Ray doesn't really take advantage of Ryan doing this while he also tries to be good to him as well. He obviously has long since forgiven Ryan but Ryan continues to try to spoil him anyways well more than he did before what happened that almost tore them apart.

The others all agree that there's no way that the two aren't meant for each other.

Everyone left what happened in the past and just let themselves forget about it.

The two stayed together happily and Ryan never pulled an experiments on Ray again. They were happy as their 'trouble in paradise' was finally over letting them spend the rest of their lives together happy.

The end.


End file.
